Papa
by cing cantik
Summary: "Jam malam di rumah ini akan aktif dengan sendirinya, saat ada anak gadis nakal yang belum cukup umur, dijemput pacarnya di rumah untuk diajak jalan keluar." / "Hal paling menghancurkan hati orang tua adalah, rusaknya seorang anak gadis karena pergaulan."


_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _AU. OOC. Typo. Absurd._

 _SakuSasuSara. Family._

 _._

 _._

"Jangan berlebihan begitu, Papa?" Uchiha Sarada bertolak pinggang cemberut, menatap Sang Papa yang sedang memamerkan seringai kemenangan.

"Siapa bilang berlebihan. Ini sudah larut, dan anak itu memang harus pulang," jawab Sasuke santai, sambil melanjutkan kegiatan minum kopi dan makan kue keringnya di teras. Dia masih merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri, setelah tadi berhasil menendang pulang pacar anak gadisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau di rumah ini diberlakukan jam malam," cibir Sarada.

"Jam malam di rumah ini akan aktif dengan sendirinya, saat ada anak gadis nakal yang belum cukup umur, dijemput pacarnya di rumah untuk diajak jalan keluar."

Sarada melotot marah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia sudah enam belas tahun, dan dia juga ingin merasakan kehidupan normal seperti anak remaja lain seusianya. Seperti berpacaran, keluar rumah, dan sedikit 'bersenang-senang'

Menurut Sarada, Papanya terlalu over protektif dan mengekangnya. Mentang-mentang Sarada anak perempuan tunggal keluarga Uchiha, dia jadi dilarang keluar rumah dengan 'teman' yang tidak disetujui Papanya.

Sarada lalu mendesah dan memijat pelipisnya frustrasi. Dia yakin di Sekolah besok, Mitsuki akan minta putus darinya. Setelah tadi Sang Papa sukses menakuti pacar barunya itu, dengan ancaman akan memotong 'aset masa depan' Mitsuki sampai habis, kalau berani mengajak Sarada keluar di malam hari. Dan menyentuh gadis itu. Kontan Mitsuki langsung ketakutan dan pamit pulang.

"Ya ampun, Pa. Aku bukan gadis nakal, aku sudah enam belas tahun, dan aku tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah." Sarada coba mendebat.

"Iya, Papa percaya, kamu tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Tapi Papa nggak percaya kalau bocah bodoh itu tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah,"balas Sasuke tajam.

"Mitsuki, anak laki-laki yang sopan dan pintar, Pa. Dia juara kelas, dan dari keluarga baik-baik. Bapaknya seorang Kepala Sekolah. Dan kami tahu batasan-batasan dalam berpacaran, Pa." Sarada mulai geram. Dia sadar, dia dan Papanya sama-sama keras kepala. Dan perdebatan mereka tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Sopan, pintar, juara kelas, dan dari keluarga baik-baik, tidak akan menghentikan seorang remaja laki-laki penuh hormon untuk meraba lawan jenisnya jika mereka hanya berduaan," jawab Sasuke frontal, membuat wajah Sarada memerah.

"Papa!"

"Papa hanya ingin menjagamu dari hal-hal yang belum seharusnya terjadi, di umur semuda kamu, Nak," jelas Sasuke dengan nada datar sambil menyesap kopinya.

Sarada terdiam mendengar perkataan Sang Papa.

"Sekarang lebih baik kamu kembali ke dalam, cuci muka. Hapus _make up_ bodoh itu dari wajahmu. Lalu masuk kamar," perintah Sasuke.

Dengan _mood_ yang masih jelek, Sarada menghentakan kaki, lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Menuruti perintah Papanya.

.

.

"Kamu terlalu keras padanya." Setelah memastikan putrinya masuk ke kamar, Uchiha Sakura yang sedari tadi mencoba bersikap netral. Dengan cara menonton serial televisi di ruang keluarga, berpura-pura tuli dengan pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu di teras depan. Akhirnya keluar untuk menemui Sang suami.

Sasuke mendesah, "Aku hanya khawatir," jawabnya sembari melirik Sakura yang sekarang duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Dia hanya anak remaja, Sayang. Dan biarkan dia menikmati masa remajanya secara normal. Seperti bersosialisasi, berjalan-jalan keluar bersama teman, berpacaran, dan berkencan," Sakura meraih tangan suaminya dan mengedipkan mata saat mengucapkan kata berkencan, "Lagipula kita juga kan pernah muda. Dulu kita juga berpacaran, dan sering keluar untuk jalan-jalan di malam minggu. Itu menyenangkan."

Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan istrinya, "Gaya pacaran zaman dulu dan zaman sekarang beda. Anak-anak sekarang belum apa-apa sudah masuk kamar. Aku tidak mau Sarada datang menangis di depan kita, karena mengandung anak dari salah satu bajingan remaja di luar sana."

Sakura mendengus, "Khayalanmu menakutkan, Sayang. Tapi cobalah untuk percaya pada anakmu sendiri. Kita mendidiknya dengan baik. Aku percaya Sarada tahu batasannya."

Sasuke diam. Genggaman tangan Sakura pada tangannya makin erat.

"Kumohon. Coba percayai anak kita, dan biarkan dia pacaran dan menjalani masa remaja yang normal," pinta Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah kalah, "Baiklah. Akan kucoba," katanya yang mendapat balasan pekikan riang Sang istri. Dan ciuman cepat di pipinya, _"Nggak janji,"_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Oh ya. Aku jadi ingat sesuatu, Sayang."

"Apa?"

"Dulu waktu kita pacaran, kamu juga sempat diusir oleh Ayahku waktu malam minggu," Sakura tertawa mengingatnya.

Sasuke mendengus masam, "Ayahmu galak."

"Seperti kamu tidak galak saja."

.

.

" _Hal paling menghancurkan hati orang tua adalah, rusaknya seorang anak gadis karena pergaulan."_

 _._

 _._

 _FINISH_


End file.
